


Pancakes

by Nitchen



Series: Leo/Paul [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Original Work
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Disabled Character, EDs, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, Filou's there but he deserves much more screentime, HRHS, Loul, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome, Service Dogs, Sorry I just had to, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Pregnancy, doggies, heart defect, pots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: Leo has cravings, Paul is worried about him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leo/Paul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105070





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a firbro flare-up and wanted to delete this shit,,,but hey, here it is.   
> It's only tagged in the kuro fandom just because Leo and Paul are Black Butler OC's.

So warm..the bed was so nice and warm and yet, but the young man had to leave this source of warmth soon. Sighing, he pressed the button on the remote control and after a few seconds, the electric slatted frame was raised and gave Leo support so that he could sit up on his own and didn't need any help. Due to chronic illnesses such as EDS and chronic pain, it was difficult for him to sit up on his own, and now that he was pregnant, it was even more difficult. 

His partner usually helped him sit up and get out of bed, but he was not lying next to him this morning. It was three o'clock in the morning and the place next to him was cold and empty, but he could still remember that he had lain down next to his fiancé yesterday and that he had started to think about life after the birth of their child, as he had done so often lately. Ever since they had gotten together, they had known that they both wanted to have a family someday. 

Actually, they had wanted to adopt, because a pregnancy would weaken Leo's body and only make his sexual dysphonia worse, he was a trans man who had been on hormones since he was sixteen. But when they had had sex once, eight months ago to be precise, the condom had broken and neither the brown-haired man nor his partner had had the heart to simply abort the little dot in his belly. Their families supported them and were perhaps a little too cautious because he was chronically ill and pregnant could overwhelm his entire immune system. 

Paul, his partner's name, was the one who took care of him when he was unwell. He helped him get dressed, wash, go to the toilet, comb his hair and, if some days he couldn't, he also helped him eat. The young book lover was extremely grateful to him for this, even if he often saw himself as a burden because of it, thought that his boyfriend would be much better off without him and could lead the perfect life, but the black-haired one always said that he was already living the perfect life. With him as his fiancé, life was perfect. Even if some days it was really chaotic and hectic, even if he had to stay up some nights and take care of him and even if Paul had to drive him to the hospital at one in the morning.

Sighing, he looked at the dog, who had woken up and raised his head, which he had laid on his master's belly, attentively. Filou, the young dog's name, was a service dog. A service dog is a dog trained to aid or assist an individual with a disability. Leo had some chronic illnesses and other mental ailments that made his daily life difficult and this wonderful Blue Merle helped and saved his life every day. 

He was trained to alert him if something was wrong. Be it just before he faints or a PTSD trigger, Filou knew Leo inside out. He could notice a seizure a few minutes before the disabled man did himself, knew when a situation was overwhelming him and was always there for the young man. He was also a mobile dog, giving balance and stability when he walked. Without this dog, the transgender would probably be lost, but luckily his parents had made it possible for him to dream of such a dog. 

"Filou...stay in bed okay? I just have to pee..." the young man murmured and stood up carefully after he grabbed his glasses. His legs shook with each step and of course, the Australian Shepherd interrupted the order to lie down and jumped off the bed, then pressed his body against Leo's leg, giving him a little more security in walking. So he escorted his handler to the bathroom and came into it with him, as he always did. On the way, the brown-haired man held on to anything that gave him support - be it the edge of the cupboard or the wall of the corridor. When his hands tremblingly felt the button of the light switch, and it suddenly became light, he twitched briefly and then carefully went to the toilet to do his business. 

Sitting on the toilet when he had pulled down his night trousers and relieved himself after a few minutes, he relaxed a little as the pressure from his bladder was finally gone. He hoped that his partner didn't notice him, because he actually wanted to go straight back to the cosy warm bed and go back to sleep immediately after going to the toilet, but his brain said otherwise. He felt the desire to eat something. To be precise, he had a craving for pancakes. Otherwise, he had never had pregnancy cravings - well a few times he had eaten pickles with Nutella, but that was all that could be called strange. 

He licked his lips lightly while thinking about the pancakes Paul used to make him; they were very fluffy and thick pancakes and the thought made Leo's mouth water. But he didn't want to bug the black-haired one, so he decided to just stop by and not ask if he would make him something to eat. After all, there was always breakfast at six o'clock anyway, which the office worker almost always lovingly prepared for his pregnant partner. 

When he had emptied his bladder and carefully pulled his night trousers back up, he held on to the bathroom cabinet while only quietly telling his dog, who had nudged him every now and then during his toilet visit, that he was only going to see his fiancé for a moment. Filou understood this and stayed with him, accompanying him to the door of the blue-haired man's study. Only silence was heard from outside, but the light was on, the father-to-be was probably working on his computer because one could clearly hear the typing on the keyboard. Carefully and without knocking, the chronically ill man opened the door and looked at the love of his life. Paul looked tired, sitting on his pink gaming chair and typing something on the keyboard, which was also pink. So were the headphones he wore and eighty per cent of his entire ‘office’. 

This was full of cute things, posters, anime characters, lights, toys and more things that made him happy. Leo or Paul's parents had given him many of these things because he worked really hard for his money and put away every penny he earned to buy things for his partner or his child. He had paid for all the furnishings in the nursery himself, as well as the maternity clothes the smaller one wore. Today, the brown-haired man was wearing a nightgown, which actually belonged to Paul. But it was big enough for him to wear. The baby-blue nightgown had various Sanrio characters printed on it, and it looked simply cute on him.

It only took a few minutes for the black-haired man to notice his lover and take off his headphones. For a moment he held his breath, which was no problem for a half-reaper like him. After all, he could manage without oxygen. His brain was processing all sorts of events that could have happened every second. Maybe he had simply woken up because the baby had kicked him, or he had noticed that Paul was no longer lying next to him. Or maybe he was in pain and not feeling well. Filou stopped as the big man stood up and carefully walked to his boyfriend, who leaned against him as Paul put his arms around the thin body. 

"Hey sweetie...are you all right? Does anything hurt?" the black-haired worker asked his partner cautiously. The latter just shook his head and smiled gently as Paul walked with him to the gaming chair and then sat down first before pulling the other's body, which was light despite the pregnancy, onto his lap and looking at him with a loving gaze. 

"No...Paul everything is fine...I just had to pee..." the brown-haired one said, turning slightly red in the face, while the Weeb nodded and stroked the other's belly with one hand while holding him carefully. 

He was careful not to hurt his beloved. Ever since he knew him, he touched him as if the transgender were made of glass. Simply because the smaller man's joints could be dislocated quickly, and he didn't want that. Every little walk was difficult for the glasses-wearer, and he was dependent on a wheelchair outside the flat, but in the last few months, he had hardly gone out anyway. Simply because he doesn't want to be stared at by everyone, and because his anxiety disorder makes it difficult for him to interact with people. 

Filou looked at the two men and then nudged the leg with his muzzle, licking it to get his owner's attention. Leo suddenly began to tremble slightly, swaying back and forth and holding his head with one hand. He noticed that he was starting to sweat too slowly...he had low blood sugar.

He desperately needed something sweet to eat. And this was surely the perfect opportunity to ask his fiancé if he could make him something to eat, wasn't it? The Reaper nodded and thanked Filou for showing it and asked Paul if it might be possible to fetch the blood sugar meter. Immediately the latter nodded and carefully lifted him up, then sat him back down on the swivel chair and got up to fetch Leo’s blood glucose meter from the bedroom.

When they had measured the pregnant one's blood sugar and the little screen on the machine showed a 2.2, which was really low. The half-reaper had carefully checked his blood sugar and put a plaster on the finger of the brown-haired one. Immediately, concern was visible on his face. Of course, the service dog handler often had problems with his blood sugar and during the pregnancy, it had worsened again and again, but they had always managed to control it on their own. 

The black-haired man immediately offered him all kinds of things. Dextrose, sweet tea, Skittles, gummy bears and other sweets, but Leo only shook his head at every suggestion his partner made him. He didn't want any sweets, even though he would probably eat half a bag of some sweet stuff again tomorrow and then, after the munchies, throw up as he almost always did. his body couldn't digest many things, so he usually threw them up and hung around in front of the toilet for an hour or threw up in a bowl that Paul held out to him. The young man was already half a nurse, helping him with the dosage of his medication and with the infusions, the TPN and other medical things he needed to survive.

"Schatzi...listen...you have to eat..." the blue-eyed half-Shinigami said, looking at him anxiously. He always called Leo 'Schatzi' or 'Süßer’. After all, the Weeb was German and loved to call him by German nicknames. And the pregnant man found that really charming. Like any Reaper, he could speak English as well as German by heart. He kissed the smaller man's lips and took his hand. They were so small and soft, he was afraid he would break them with even the slightest movement. 

The beeping of his computer sounded in the background, a Discord message he had received but skillfully ignored. Leo glanced briefly at the two screens and then his gaze roamed over the other's desk. A large pink mouse pad was laid out on the white table, on which his keyboard and mouse rested. He could put the pink headset on a stand so that the table was not full of things. The screens were raised so that they did not take up so much space. Otherwise, there were some papers and documents on the desk that the taller man was filling out and there was also a small Sakura Miku Nendoroid that his legal guardian had bought him once. 

All in all, the clerk's desk was extremely aesthetic if a little untidy from the documents and paperwork. He also had a small Divoom Ditoo Pixel type Bluetooth speaker that looked like a small retro slot machine and could play small animations in the form of pixels. You could also play games with it, but Paul only used it for the animations because he thought they were so cute.

All in all, the clerk's desk was extremely aesthetic if a little untidy from the documents and paperwork. He also had a small Divoom Ditoo Pixel type Bluetooth speaker that looked like a small retro slot machine and could play small animations in the form of pixels. You could also play games with it, but Paul only used it for the animations because he thought they were so cute. Above the desk, there was a white shelf with soft toys and figures on it. He had a shelf full of Kirby figures and soft toys, another shelf full of Hatsune Miku stuff. You could tell he was a Vocaloid fan.

The rest of the room was a pink dream with even more stuffed animals, figurines and a rainbow flag that he had once 'stolen' from his parents. The room was small but nice. Well lit with lamps and fairy lights. Cosy for working and occasionally for gaming - although he mostly did this in the living room, where all his game consoles were, and the big TV. His own PC was under the desk. He had assembled it himself and used PGB lights, also put a small Funko Pop figure from Overwatch in it to make it look nicer.

"Mhm..." the glasses-wearing man just nodded and leaned against his partner...If the anime fan offered to make him something to eat, then he should accept that offer, shouldn't he? Maybe he said yes and made Leo the pancakes he was craving. 

Paul did just about everything for him..even if he had to take a beating himself because of it..Leo, the baby and Filou were much more important to him than anything else. When his love was happy, Paul was happy too and when the young man smiled, his heart filled with love and happiness. He had seen his partner suffer so many times - visits to the hospital were almost routine for the two of them. The last time they had been there were three days ago, for a check-up to make sure everything was all right with the baby. 

It was a boy. A small, sweet little boy, a perfect mix of the two men would soon see the light of day and probably turn their everyday life completely upside down - the black-haired weeb had already planned everything, the nursery was next to the young man's office, had actually been the guest room, but they only used it once a year anyway, when Leo's parents came to visit. It was big and some furniture was already there. Like the changing table and the cradle. But in the first weeks of his life, the little boy would probably sleep in the bed with them, for safety. 

"You know...what I'm really hungry for?" the Reaper asked the other, Paul just shook his head and gently stroked the other's cheek with his thumb. It was a small gesture that made the corners of the green-eyed man's mouth smirk slightly. He loved the small gestures the man with the shoulder-length hair gave him, even if he preferred the more ‘intense’ ones. 

The sex in their relationship took place sometimes, at least every two months. Due to Leo's health, the activity that was so much fun for many of them was extremely painful, but they had found ways to spice things up a bit. Like toys, sexy underwear or other things that make love life easier. During sex, the young man could dislocate some part of his body like his pelvis and that really wasn't that great. If he had a dislocation during intimacy, the couple stopped immediately - just like when they weren't having sex, Paul usually helped to put the joint back in place.

"No..tell me..." the German said to his fiancé, looking at him lovingly and stroking the other's knees as he knelt in front of him. The hand on which the silver engagement ring had its place stroked the book lover's belly full of care. He talked to his son often, he wanted to see him so badly...the pictures from the ultrasounds the office worker had all proudly hung on his large pinboard that hung beside his desk. He had one side for pictures of his family, his parents, Leo's parents and Filou and the other side was covered with pins and buttons. Every time he took a short break from work he would look at these..to remind himself who he was always working so hard for...his family.

"Pancakes! Those nice fluffy ones you always make!" he licked his lips again lightly with his tongue. Paul could see the hunger the Service Dog handler must felt. Actually, he didn't need to eat anything, his stomach was paralyzed. If we ate something, he would get really sick, but fortunately, he can drain everything out of his Feeding Tube, or G-Tube as he called it. He also had a hickman line, which is used for long-term access to veins and can be used to give intravenous medications or nutrition, as in Leo's case

"Oooh! Of course! So you want the old speciality from Pap's?" he looked lovingly at the smaller one and grinned broadly when he nodded.

Then he carefully lifted the Reaper in bridal style and pressed himself against him. When asked why he couldn't go into the kitchen himself, Paul only said he should go back to bed and rest until the pancakes were ready. The brown-haired man's weight had only changed slightly in the last few months, he had gained weight, but only three kilos and that wasn't much for him...but it was a good thing because Leo was naturally very thin and skinny. The doctors always told him he should eat, but well...he couldn't like everyone else. Leo's fathers had already made a meal plan for the pregnancy, but it was hard for them to stick to it.

From the very beginning, when Leo nervously handed them the pregnancy test, they had said that they would do everything to make sure that Leo and the baby were well. Of course, they had been overprotective and had immediately made plans for every possible situation, unlike Paul's parents. His father was proud that the black-haired office worker was becoming a father, and his other parent was looking forward to meeting their grandson.

When the taller one carefully laid the dog owner on the bed and covered him up, the dog also jumped on the bed. He was allowed to sleep in the bed, just like Paul's cat Cleo, who lay asleep on the side on which the black-haired one actually always slept. Of course, Paul made sure that there were no cat or dog hairs on the bedspread, but that was sometimes really difficult. The black-haired man's first cat, a tailed tomcat named Sev, had already slept in his bed - but only when he was alone. When his little sister Kleo had woken up from a nightmare and come into the half-reaper's room, he had always made sure that Severus slept in his cat bed. Just like when the brown-haired man had come to visit him. Filou also always slept with Leo, he had to look after him after all. Leo himself had wanted Cleo to sleep in her bed. Although she had a big cat tree in the living room.

Unlike Leo, who had three siblings, Paul had six. The smallest was called Kleo, then came his brother Theo with whom he had almost no contact...and then his youngest brother named Alex and his little sister named Emma. Being the oldest of 6 siblings was hard, but he had learned from an early age how to interact with children and loved them. He had never thought for a second that he would not be a good father to his son. Leo had an older sister and a younger one, so he was the middle child, but that wasn't so bad. It was said that they always got almost no attention from their parents, but this was not the case. His fathers loved him as much as anyone else, even if they were a little more careful with him because of his illnesses. Everyone in his family accepted him, and he was really happy about that.

The 6 feet tall man kissed the brown-haired man's cheek gently and stroked his cheek with his thumb. This gesture was as gentle and careful as any other. The eyes of the two shone in the darkness, Leo's more strongly than Paul's. The blue met the green and then their lips also met for a brief moment before the anime fan said he was going to the kitchen and that he should rest. Then he kissed the other's stomach briefly and stroked it lovingly before going to the kitchen. 

Once there, he first put down everything he needed to make his fiancée the meal she wanted. Baking powder, flour and sugar as well as eggs and milk. First, he mixed the baking powder with the flour and sugar, then he added two eggs, as well as the milk. The last thing to do was to add some melted butter, and then he just had to whisk it.

That was his father's recipe for, particularly fluffy pancakes. He had often made these with him - usually on the weekend. It was a father-son thing that he would probably also do with his son. For a moment he just stared at the mixture of ingredients in the bowl and had to smile slightly...imagined Leo...holding the baby...he had sworn to show the baby proudly at work, he would probably annoy everyone with it as usual, but some always asked how Leo was and when it was time - namely Grelle, a good friend of their parents. She was transgender just like Leo and strongly supported them both. Sascha, Paul's parent, was also trans, or more precisely non-binary. 

So they were in a very tolerant environment, which also made them both happy. It was also nice for Paul, who often wore girls' clothes - he had been brought up gender-neutral and loved pink things, was also planning to bring up his son gender-neutral and give him a gender-neutral name as well - although Leo and he were still arguing about the right one. There were a few that fit perfectly - like Charlie, Alex or Taylor. Paul was more in favour of Japanese names like Yuki or Aki. He had once told his partner as a joke that he would also name his child Hatsune, like Hatsune Miku, the Vocaloid software voicebank whose music the black-haired man liked to listen to.

Hatsune might be a sillier name...but how about...Hatsu...? Hatsu meant ‘beginning’...and both of them would start a new phase in their lives when the little one arrived...wouldn't they? That was probably the best idea Paul ever came up with while making pancakes...he would tell his fiancée about it right away. But first, he had to make the pancakes for the expectant father. 

The big man then turned the cooker on to Medium and waited while he put the eggs and milk back in their place as well as the other ingredients, and then took out Nutella from the cupboard - Leo ate nut nougat cream a lot lately..it was probably one of his cravings too. Then, when the pancakes were in the pan and already slowly oily on one side, he turned them over and smiled. He had made them a little smaller so that Leo wouldn't eat too hastily. 

Little by little the food was ready and in the end, he had a good twelve little pancakes on his plate, he turned off the cooker and took a tray on which he put the Nutella, as well as a knife and fork. On a smaller plate, he would put the Nutella on the pancakes so that his love could eat them. He then took the bottle of multivitamin juice and glass and put them on the tray as well. After all, the smaller one had to drink something too.

He put the pan in the sink - would take care of it later. Then he lifted the tray and pressed the light switch with his elbow so that the light went out. Carefully he walked down the hall to the bedroom, luckily they always had some kind of night light on, which produced a dim light on Leo's side of the bed. Filou lifted his head when he noticed his handler's partner was there and nudged him with his nose. Leo was lying on his side in bed - lying on his back was hurting him too much at the moment - and stroked his stomach carefully, looking down at himself as he did so. He could feel little kicks, but he didn't mind. It was a sign that his child was alive and well...

"Hey Kleiner…” the blue-eyed man smiled gently and put the food on the bed before turning on the bedside lamp and helping the brown-haired Shinigami sit up. Before preparing the food, Paul had made himself a little braid, with which he looked extremely sexy in Leo's eyes...he could kind of eat him up right away...but first it was the turn of the pancakes. They were still nice and warm and slightly steaming. His mouth watered again, and he looked at the food with shining eyes...his boyfriend was simply the best. 

He then carefully placed the tray on the smaller one's lap before placing the large plate with all the pancakes on the bedside table and then pulling up a chair to sit and feed Leo. Even though the brown-haired one could eat himself, Paul insisted, and so he let him feed him. Filou rested his head on the brown-haired man's belly while the young man looked briefly at the service dog and then gave him a small chewing bone, thinking that Filou could eat something too. Smiling, Leo bent over to give his fiancé a kiss, which Paul returned softly. The man tasted of sweets...probably he had nibbled something while working. He just noticed that the black-haired man's PC was still switched on, but when he asked, the young man only said that it switched to energy-saving mode after ten minutes and that it wouldn't be a problem. He would turn it off later, but for now, Leo was more important. 

As Paul put Nutella on the pancakes while the reaper waited to smile. Luckily he didn't have any mood swings, because they had worsened in the last few days...yesterday he had come crying to Paul because he had finished reading a book which he found extremely well written. Besides, he had cried the day before yesterday because he thought the T-shirt Paul had worn was extremely cute. It was always these moments when they both realized how much they needed each other. Leo had to have someone to cuddle with...someone who would protect and love him forever...

When the office worker had built a small pancake tower, he cut off a piece and held the fork out to Leo, the young man slowly began to eat and leaned slightly against his fiancé. You would have thought he was being spoiled, but Paul often fed him. The smaller Reaper was usually afraid to eat something, even if it’s a small piece of bread, and when he was with Paul and Paul was feeding him, it was somehow better...

Of course, he could eat alone, but the black-haired man always helped him with the first bite. After a few minutes, he took a fork and knife in his own hand and became a little greedier, so the black-haired man had to stop him a little - afterwards he would get a stomach ache from eating so quickly. Besides, Leo had to drink something too. He carefully gave him the glass of juice and looked at him with a soft smile as he drank and then went back to eating. Paul looked at him and put Nutella on more pancakes, while his partner was completely jittery and waved his arms around before continuing to sit and then became completely silent, not even responding to asking if he liked it. Paul carefully took his hand and looked him in the green eyes. He was about to start crying...three...two...one...

And already thick tears were running down the man's face. Paul couldn't help but take him in his arms and gently stroke his back. He tried to calm him down with humming and gentle words, stroked the tears from his face and said that everything was okay. In response, the younger Shinigami just shook his head and clung tighter to him. Paul really did everything for him, and what did he do...? Nothing at all. Paul carried him when his body was tired and heavy...he protected him and made sure he always had a smile on his lips. Even if it was sometimes really difficult because the brown-haired one's illnesses made the smaller one's life all the more difficult. Dysphoria was also kicking him a lot at the moment, although his fiancé assured him every day that he was more masculine than anything else. 

He had done the same to him when he proposed. This one hadn't been very fancy, Leo liked to be at home and so Paul had come up with something simple. He had wanted to propose to him in the city's cherry blossom garden, but like many plans, it had fallen through. The day before he was supposed to take him on an excursion, he had suffered heart failure, also like a pulmonary embolism. That had been more than a year ago, and when Paul had seen the weak man lying in the hospital bed, he had bought rings at the jeweller's as quickly as possible, slightly more expensive, but beautiful silver ones.

The day before he was supposed to take him on an excursion, he had suffered heart failure, and a pulmonary embolism. That had been more than a year ago, and when Paul had seen the weak man lying in the hospital bed, he had bought rings at the jeweller's as quickly as possible, slightly more expensive ones, but beautiful silver ones. The day after he had bought the rings, he had immediately proposed to him. It had been over two years, but somehow something had always come up, and they had not been able to think about marriage. Even if the wedding, which was supposed to be small and refined, would not take place until after the boy's birth, they wanted to register as spouses before the birth, so that the black-haired man's surname would also be that of the brown-haired man.

"Hey..baby..everything is okay...I know it's really hard right now, but you've come so far already...I'm so proud of you.." the office worker whispered in the other's ear and kissed his cheek before handing him a tissue and Leo dried his tears and blew his nose. Paul said he would just quickly take the empty plates to the kitchen and did so, while Filou pressed himself against his handler and licked over his nightgown, then looked at him with wide eyes. He grinned broadly and then lovingly cuddled the dog's belly, which was panting and lying on its back, enjoying the caresses. The Australian Shepherd then licked his handler's face, making him laugh as Paul came back from the kitchen and sat down on the bed. 

"You know...I think I have a new name suggestion..” said the young man and gently stroked the brown-haired man's belly with one hand, then kissed him and hugged it gently. Leo became alert and stroked his hand over his partner's head, who pressed it against his belly and grinned, telling his boyfriend that he could somehow feel the child's movement a bit. The pregnant Reaper just had to grin and said that the little one was probably just becoming active. 

"Just say the name already..." the brown-haired man said and looked down at the taller man, who was still clinging to his belly like a limpet and spreading little kisses on it. He wanted to hold him in his arms so much already...to be a father...even though he had never thought of becoming one at such a young age. After all, twenty-three was often the age when other men were partying and doing their job...but it wasn't like that for him. He would soon have his child with him and would have to protect it from this cruel world. 

"Well do you remember when I suggested the name 'Hatsune?' and you just said 'Paul, if you name our child like a Vocaloid software voicebank I won't marry you?' ", he asked his lover and looked him in the eyes. The brown-haired man just nodded and looked at him silently, then rolled his eyes slightly. Did the young Weeb have another stupid idea?

"Yeah...I remember...please don't suggest anything Anime-like...or something that sounds wierd..." he said while the blue-eyed man nodded and then smiled again. He was sure that Paul would suggest a very rare Japanese name and even though he completely agreed with the fact that the name should be gender-neutral, he still had slight concerns that their child would be bullied later on...

"How about 'Hatsu'? The name means beginning in Japanese and is gender-neutral…” he then suggested and to Leo's surprise he found even this name unbelievably..sweet...maybe it was his hormones going crazy again or the fact that the half-Reaper pronounced the name so softly and lovingly..but he couldn't help but start crying again...

"Ohhh No, No, No, No, No, No! Please don't cry, Leo! Have I said something wrong? If you don't like the name suggestion we can search for a different one! A cooler one! One that's so unique and special no other kid has! We will find the best name for our son, I promise you, but please...stop crying....” you could see that everything was affecting the young man too...he was tired of being so stupid sometimes...he had made Leo cry, even if he only wanted the best for him.

He took his lover in his arms and rocked him gently, trying to calm him down somehow with little caresses and touches. He regretted having spoken his thoughts aloud once again. After all, it often happened that he said something wrong and Leo was angry with him, but usually, the brown-haired man apologized to him after an hour and everything was back to the way it had been, but sometimes there were little arguments, and they didn't talk to each other for a few days before one of them apologized. 

Carefully, the smaller man put his arms around the other's neck and gently pulled him to his face to kiss him on the lips and carefully stroked his partner's soft cheek. He looked at him out of shining, loving eyes while he only thought that this was probably the best idea he had ever had.

"Really? I thought you were crying because you didn't like it..." the black-haired office worker murmured and kissed him gently again. Leo couldn't get enough of those soft and gentle lips. It was a wonderful feeling that ran through his body. One of security and trust. 

"No...I love that name! Hatsu..." he looked down at himself and stroked his stomach with one hand. "Hatsu...that's the little one's name...the perfect name for our perfect child"

"I have good ideas for once, don't I?" the blue-eyed one asked his boyfriend cautiously and grinned softly, kissing his neck briefly while the young man yawned and looked at him tiredly. He would probably get some sleep again...after all, there was still some time. The black-haired half-Shinigami suggested as much, while he pulled the blanket a little higher and helped Leo lie down. 

"The best ideas' sweetie...the best..." said the brown-haired man, yawning, and pulled him closer while Paul turned off the light of the lamp with one hand and snuggled a little closer to his partner. Filou snuggled up to them both while Leo pressed his head against the older man's chest and smiled. The taller one held him tightly in his arms and sighed softly, contentedly. He felt Paul's hand resting on his stomach and grinned as the little one kicked.

"Little rascal..won't let his Papa go to sleep....” the young man said to his son and then closed his eyes. He enjoyed the presence and warmth of the other, knowing that it would soon be suppressed by a small light. Soon neither of them would be able to cuddle in peace and sleep through the night, but this was part of being a parent, like many other small but wonderful things.

"He's a little rascal like his father.." Leo added and smiled sleepily, then got a bit closer to him and snuggled to his chest. Paul laughed a bit and then kissed the forehead of the other man, who was already falling asleep. Pregnancy often stole him of a lot of energy, but that was normal. And since his illnesses also took a lot of his energy, this was even more difficult for him. 

But even if Paul had to feed him, wash him and take care of him...even if he had little or no time for his hobbies and interests...he would always be by his side and protect him. After all, he had a real little family and that was the best gift you could give to a man like Paul - even if he was still worried about Leo's condition, because his health was getting worse, and he didn't know how they would manage with a sick man and a newborn baby, but they would find a solution for everything. The black-haired man was sure of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Please check out my Twitter](https://twitter.com/nitchen_)   
>  [And also my Tumblr](https://nitchen.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
